blurayoriginalsspecialsitefandomcom-20200214-history
The Super Mario Chronicles
Super Mario (Fanon) is a series based of the games. Story 'Main Story ' A young midget itailian Carpenter who lives in New York had a young Monkey he had named Donkey Kong. That monkey (Who later grew up to be Cranky Kong) and have a child Mario named Donkey Kong Jr. Mario had eventually gotten a girlfriend named Pauline and Cranky was getting jealous of all the attention. He eventually went crazy stealing Pauline in an attempt to lure Mario to his death. How will Mario stack up to his own Ape!!? Find out in this series of Amazing adventures! Characters #Jermaine/Jumpman (Bluray) #Pauline #Donkey "Cranky" Kong Sr. #Fire # Episodes #''Donkey Kong- Mario, commonly called "Little Mario", by his buddies is having a normal picnic with his girlfriend Pauline as his pet has disappeared for a month rendering him worried. His inenraged pet ape, Donkey Kong (Sr.) (later known as Cranky Kong) kidnaps her and will only give her back after he completes his 100m Constuction site climb. His intention is unknown, but he is soon defeated by Mario and the two lovers continue their picnic. Afterwards, Mario makes Donkey Kong do a circus act, commenting "Just like old times..." #Donkey Kong Jr.- One year after Mario recaptures Donkey Kong Sr. it is revealed in the time DK disappeared he has had another son (the first be Diddy Kong's father), Donkey Kong Jr. Junior, attempts to save him as Mario was about to release him into a pit of pirahnnas. DK Jr. (DJ) follows Mario from the jungle back to New York till eventually DJ, saves DK from his cage and lifts his papa with his bare strength. After a small chase DK is able to sucessfully knock out Mario in a cold blow. #Greenhouse- After his humilating defeat, Mario gets in a small arguement with Pauline and the two ending up breaking up. Mario goes to visit his cousin Stanley. A group of worms come in while Mario leaves the door open and the two team up to save Stanley's plants. They eventually do and Mario decides plantation isn't his thing, leavign back to Brooklyn to join his younger brother Luigi in plumbing. #Mario Bros.'' - The Mushroom Kingdom is the parrell realm to Mario's realm. King Toadstool has seen a great hero to help defend against the war against King Bowser Koopa. An envious ruler of the Mushroom Kingdom who decided to send his army of Koopa Troopas (members of his species) and Goombas (traders of the Mushroom Kingdom) to attack them. The Toadstool King begins sendng pipes out to Mario's realm to summon him. The Koopas, Spinies, Sidesteppers and Fighter Flys (members of Bowser's army) are on to him though and go to the pipes to take on our Plumbers. Mario and Luigi beat the army and peek into the pipe seeing a sneak peak of the mushroom kingdom. Mario thinks he's gone dillusional and decides to leave on his way again. #''Donkey Kong 3- DK Sr. is back and wants revenge! He thinks kidnapping Mario's cousin is a good fit. Stanley must fend of being kidnapped by DK Sr. Stanley sucseccfully pulls off this feat DK Sr. is chased away with the eye burning bug spray. Donkey Kong Sr. runs into a cement truck, causing it to ram into the cement factor holding... #Mario's Cement Factory - Mario! Who has taken up ANOTHER new job! It's up to him to save the company's inspection by opening the doors to let the cement flow out. Mario's speed, precession and strategy gets him recruited to the army (with no choice in the matter) by "Rags" #Mario's Bombs Away- Mario (although good at this job) doesn't want to be in the army due to it's dark nature. Rags says that if the plumber can sucessfully give them 100 bombs (the record breaker) he will be free to go. It is revealed that Rags is a slacker and wants Mario to do all the work, so he constantly throws his smokes in the oil they've been attempting to steal and causing the fire to go. Mario finishes the request, but Rags reveals his true motives and when Mario is corner with the gun, oh all people Donkey Kong SAVES Mario! DK Sr. reveals only HE can kill Mario. The two escape reminding Mario of the times he had with DK Sr. as a kid. #Donkey Kong Jr. Math- DK Sr. needs to prepare DK for any future battles with Mario. As such his brawn has already reached the max for a child so DK Sr., decides to increase his mind power by challenging him against his older Pink brother Dilly Kong. Their minds out evenly matched to the point that DK Jr. is able to pass. #Pinball- Rags is back and he wants revenge. He kidnaps the fare Pauline to the sewer Mario and Luigi formerly worked on. Due to the realm crossing gravity has been defied and it's up to Mario to Breakout ™ (lol) and save his Ex. He eventually does and the two (Mario and Pauline) become friends again. #Golf- Mario begins practicing precission by playing golf. #Donkey Kong Circus- DK Sr. has found the pipe to the Mushroom Realm thus rendering Mario and Luigi's chances of returning to Earth Slim. DK Sr. however soon realizes he's locked Junior out from the Mushroom Kingdom. Mario and DK Mario and DK Sr. remember back to the time they were friends and meet up for their battle. #Donkey Kong Hockey- The two face off in a game of Hockey to find out the final winner of the bout. Mario sucessfully wins and the two regain their friendship. The two part ways and Mario joins Luigi in his new job: Demolisionist. #Wrecking Crew- More mad Mushroom mischief makes invade Brooklyn! Mario and Luigi must take on their job AND these creepy creatures! The two finish their job, but sadly they are corner next to a pipe majorily resembling the one they saw before. The building is close to collapsing and they have only one choice...The plumbers escape the enemies, but at the cost of being seperated from Brooklyn for a LONG time! They are then surrounded by a mysterious mushroom... #Super Mario Bros.- The pipe disappears and the two brothers are met with a mushroom guy known as "Toad". Toad informs them of the Mushroom Kingdom's afair and the plumbers (Luigi at first unwilllingly) jump into action. They go through many challenges even testing their brotherhood. In the end the two plumbers prevail save the Mushroom Retainers AND Princess Peach Toadstool. #Super Mario Bros.: The Lost Levels- Mario and Luigi have sucessfully saved Princess Peach and have gone back to the Castle for cake, but Bowser just won't quit. The dictator rekidnaps the Princess and it's up for the Plumbers to claim her back once again. #I Am a Teacher: Super Mario Sweater- Citezens all over the Mushroom Kingdom are celebrating the victory of the Super Mario Brothers. As such Mario and Luigi begin making shirt of themselves to sell to the inspired kids. However a Goomba and Koopa won't allow this. They compete with the Mario Brothers to see which will earn the most coins. #Famicom Grand Prix: F-1 Race- Mario was wildly revered back on the Earth Realm as a GREAT racer however a few challengers rise up and Mario has to go back get his Kart and race it. In tests it doesn't even come close to the Mushroom Kingdom's vehicle technology. Toad is able to ramp up his car for an intense heated race. Will Mario win? Find out! #Mario Bros II- Mario and Luigi LOVE the multiple jobs they have. However this time it isn't THEM getting the cake. The Bros. are preparing cakes for stores around the Mushroom Kingdom. However the detective of the castle realizes the cakes are missing and it's up to the group to find who's stealing them. #Famicom Grand Prix II: 3D Hot Rally- Mario and Luigi decide to step up to the racing track again in the World cup. Will the Bros deminate or be destroyed? #Super Mario Bros. 2- Mario, Luigi, Toad and Peach have been having nightmares about an evil king named Wart. The three tell each other there dream's and soon discover the land of the Subcon in which they must defeat the evil king to save the dreams of the residence of the Mushroom Kingdoom. #Super Mario Bros. 3- '' Mario and the gang are being hired for a gig. A famous movie director has asked for Mario's gang and (surprisingly) Bowser's to help in the movie. The director decides to put some new spins on the tale of the plumbers gone gold after saving the princess. In this movie Bpwser has returned to the Mushroom Kingdom with some help from the Koopalings (his seven adopted kids after his humilating defeat in "The Lost Levels"). This Koopa Clan has stolen the wands of the kings around the world and used the wans to turn the kings into animals. Princess Peach sends the bros out to stomp the koopalings and (of course) while they're out, Bowser comes and captures her. Mario and Luigi begin to notice new elements of this still relativly new world and begin to suspect some weird stuff afoot. #''Super Mario Land'' - Bowser has been gon''e for a while. Our heroes were finally allowed to relax. Then Mario gets a message that Sarasaland has been invaded and conquered by a mysterious alien known as Tatenga. Yeah, dude doesn't get a break. While Mario goes to save the ruler Princess Daisy in his wake he is followed by a extremely jealous Peach who's suspicious of Princess Daisy as well as an accompianing Toad and Luigi. #Alleyway- Bowser comes back with a vengance as he orders the constuctions of new Fortress Ship. It's up to Mario to take control of one of Tatenga's ships and shoot down the ships before construction is complete. #Dr. Mario- A weird new disease is spreading through the Mushroom Kingdom like wildfire and our dear Princess is coming down with it. Mario must now assume the role of a doctor and with the help of Toad and Luigi develop a cure against the diseases 3 virus divisions: Chill, Fever and Weird. #Super Mario World-'' Mario, Luigi and Peach decide to go on a vacation to the Dinosaur Islands and after Luigi's Hot Air Balloon crashes and they discover the Feather Mario and Luigi decide to take this new ability out for a spin. However, leaving the princess on her own might not be the best choice as them they come back the entire Island has been jacked by Bowser and his Koopalings. In addition he's trapped all of the island's peaceful Yoshi's in magical Egg by Kamek's Magikoopas. Now it's up to Mario, Luigi and their new Yoshi pal to save the day and beat back the koopa family. #''Super Mario Bros. & Friends: When I Grow Up- Mario and Co. prove to the kids of the mushroom kingdom that if you put your mind to anything you can do it. Of course King Koopa tries stumping their progress by doing anything he can to ruin their quest. In the end it all leads up to an epic trial in which Mario must prosecute against Bowser for his crimes. With Peach as a judge (and being forced to take no bias) it's up to her to decide who's going to jail. #Mario Open Golf'' - # ''Mario the Juggler'' - Game & Watch # ''Mario Teaches Typing'' - DOS # ''Yoshi'' (also known as Mario & Yoshi) - NES/Game Boy #''Mario Paint'' - SNES # ''Super Mario Kart'' - SNES # ''Super Mario Land 2: 6 Golden Coins'' - Game Boy # ''Yoshi's Cookie'' - NES/Game Boy # ''Mario is Missing!'' - DOS #''Mario Unkurukai'' - Arcade # ''Super Mario World'' - Arcade # ''Yoshi's Cookie'' - SNES # ''Mario is Missing!'' - SNES/NES # ''Super Mario All-Stars'' - SNES # ''Yoshi's Safari'' - SNES # ''Mario & Wario'' - SNES # ''Mario's Time Machine'' - SNES/DOS #''Yoshi no Cookie: Kuruppon Oven de Cookie'' - SNES # ''Wario Land: Super Mario Land 3'' - Game Boy # ''Wario's Woods'' - SNES/NES # ''Mario's Time Machine'' - NES # ''Donkey Kong'' - Game Boy # ''Wario Blast: Featuring Bomberman!'' - Game Boy # ''Mario's Early Years! Fun with Letters'' - SNES # ''Mario's Early Years! Fun with Numbers'' - SNES # ''Mario's Early Years! Preschool Fun'' - SNES # ''Donkey Kong Country'' - SNES # ''Super Mario All-Stars + Super Mario World'' - SNES # ''Tetris & Dr. Mario'' - SNES # ''Hotel Mario'' - CD-i #''Undake30 Same Game'' - ROM cartridge / Satellaview (Super Famicom) # ''Mario's Game Gallery'' - DOS # ''Mario's Picross'' - Game Boy # ''Donkey Kong Land'' - Game Boy # ''Mario Teaches Typing'' - Windows/Macintosh # ''Mario's Tennis'' - Virtual Boy # ''Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island'' - SNES # ''Mario's Super Picross'' - SNES # ''Mario Clash'' - Virtual Boy # ''Satella-Q'' - Satellaview (Super Famicom) # ''Virtual Boy Wario Land'' - Virtual Boy # ''Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy's Kong Quest'' - SNES #''Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars'' - SNES # ''Super Mario 64'' - Nintendo 64 # ''Tetris Attack'' - SNES # ''Donkey Kong Land 2'' - Game Boy # ''Picross 2'' - Game Boy # ''Donkey Kong Country 3: Dixie Kong's Double Trouble!'' - SNES # ''Mario Kart 64'' - Nintendo 64 #''Game & Watch Gallery'' (also known as Game Boy Gallery in Japan, and Game Boy Gallery 2 in Australia) - Game Boy # ''Mario Teaches Typing 2'' - Windows # ''Excitebike: Bun Bun Mario Battle Stadium'' - SNES (BS-X) # ''Game & Watch Gallery 2'' (also known as Game Boy Gallery 2 in Japan) - Game Boy # ''Donkey Kong Land III'' - Game Boy # ''Diddy Kong Racing'' - Nintendo 64 # ''Yoshi's Story'' - Nintendo 64 #''Wrecking Crew '98'' - SNES (NP) # ''Mario's FUNdamentals'' - DOS # ''Wario Land II'' - Game Boy/Game Boy Color # ''Game & Watch Gallery 2'' (also known as Game Boy Gallery 3 in Australia) - Game Boy Color # ''Mario no Photopi'' - Nintendo 64 # ''Mario Party'' - Nintendo 64 #''Super Smash Bros.'' - Nintendo 64 # ''Super Mario Bros. Deluxe'' - Game Boy Color # ''Mario Golf'' - Nintendo 64 # ''Game & Watch Gallery 3'' (also known as Game Boy Gallery 3 in Japan, and Game Boy Gallery 4 in Australia) - Game Boy Color # ''Mario Golf'' - Game Boy Color # ''Donkey Kong 64'' - Nintendo 64 # ''Mario Artist: Paint Studio'' - Nintendo 64 (64DD) # ''Mario Party 2'' - Nintendo 64 #''Donkey Kong GB: Dinky Kong & Dixie Kong'' - Game Boy Color # ''Mario Artist: Talent Studio'' - Nintendo 64 (64DD) # ''Wario Land 3'' - Game Boy Color # ''Mario Artist: Communication Kit'' - Nintendo 64 (64DD) # ''Mario Tennis'' - Nintendo 64 # ''Paper Mario'' - Nintendo 64 # ''Mario Artist: Polygon Studio'' - Nintendo 64 (64DD) # ''Mario Tennis'' - Game Boy Color # ''Donkey Kong Country'' - Game Boy Color # ''Mario Party 3'' - Nintendo 64 #''Super Mario Advance'' - Game Boy Advance # ''Dr. Mario 64'' - Nintendo 64 # ''Mobile Golf'' - Game Boy Color # ''Peach's Castle'' - Nintendo GameCube (Tech Demo) # ''Mario Kart: Super Circuit'' - Game Boy Advance # ''Wario Land 4'' - Game Boy Advance # ''Mario Family'' - Game Boy Color # ''Luigi's Mansion'' - Nintendo GameCube # ''Super Smash Bros. Melee'' - Nintendo GameCube # ''Super Mario World: Super Mario Advance 2'' - Game Boy Advance #''Super Mario Sunshine'' - Nintendo GameCube # ''Yoshi's Island: Super Mario Advance 3'' - Game Boy Advance # ''Mario Party 4'' - Nintendo GameCube # ''Game & Watch Gallery Advance‎'' (also known as Game & Watch Gallery 4) - Game Boy Advance # ''Mario Bros.-e'' - e-Reader (Game Boy Advance) #''Super Mario Fushigi no Janjan Land'' - Arcade # ''Nintendo Puzzle Collection'' - Nintendo GameCube # ''Mario Party-e'' - e-Reader (Game oy Advance) # ''WarioWare, Inc.: Minigame Mania'' (also known as WarioWare, Inc.: Mega Microgame$!) - Game Boy Advance # ''Donkey Kong Country'' - Game Boy Advance # ''Wario World'' - Nintendo GameCube # ''Super Mario Advance 4: Super Mario Bros. 3'' - Game Boy Advance # ''Mario Golf: Toadstool Tour'' - Nintendo GameCube # ''WarioWare, Inc.: Mega Party Game$!'' - Nintendo GameCube # ''Mario Kart: Double Dash!!'' - Nintendo GameCube # ''Mario Party 5'' - Nintendo GameCube # ''Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga'' - Game Boy Advance # ''Donkey Konga'' - Nintendo GameCube #''Classic NES Series: Donkey Kong'' - Game Boy Advance # ''Classic NES Series: Super Mario Bros.'' - Game Boy Advance # ''Mario Golf: Advance Tour'' - Game Boy Advance # ''Classic NES Series: Mario Bros.'' - Game Boy Advance # ''Classic NES Series: Dr. Mario'' - Game Boy Advance # ''Famicom Mini: Wrecking Crew'' - Game Boy Advance # ''Mario vs. Donkey Kong'' - Game Boy Advance # ''Donkey Kong Country 2'' - Game Boy Advance # ''Donkey Konga 2'' - Nintendo GameCube # ''Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door'' - Nintendo GameCube # ''Famicom Mini: Super Mario Bros. 2'' - Game Boy Advance # ''Mario Pinball Land'' (also known as Super Mario Ball) - Game Boy Advance # ''Super Mario Fushigi no Korokoro Party'' - Arcade # ''WarioWare: Twisted!'' - Game Boy Advance # ''Mario Power Tennis'' - Nintendo GameCube # ''Mario Party 6'' - Nintendo GameCube # ''Super Mario 64 DS'' - Nintendo DS # ''WarioWare: Touched!'' - Nintendo DS # ''Yoshi's Universal Gravitation'' (also known as Yoshi Topsy-Turvy) - Game Boy Advance # ''Donkey Kong Jungle Beat'' - Nintendo GameCube #''Donkey Kong: Jungle Fever'' - Arcade # ''Mario Party Advance'' - Game Boy Advance # ''NBA Street V3'' - Nintendo GameCube # ''Yoshi Touch & Go'' - Nintendo DS # ''DK: King of Swing'' - Game Boy Advance # ''Donkey Konga 3: Tabe-houdai! Haru Mogitate 50 Kyoku'' - Nintendo GameCube # ''Yakuman DS'' - Nintendo DS # ''Dance Dance Revolution: Mario Mix'' (also known as Dancing Stage: Mario Mix) - Nintendo GameCube # ''Mario Superstar Baseball'' - Nintendo GameCube # ''Mario Power Tennis'' (also known as Mario Tennis: Power Tour) - Game Boy Advance # ''Dr. Mario & Puzzle League'' - Game Boy Advance # ''Mario Kart Arcade GP'' - Arcade # ''Super Mario Fushigi no Korokoro Party 2'' - Arcade # ''SSX on Tour'' - Nintendo GameCube # ''Super Princess Peach'' - Nintendo DS # ''Donkey Kong Country 3'' - Game Boy Advance # ''Mario Party 7'' - Nintendo GameCube # ''Mario Kart DS'' - Nintendo DS # ''Mario Smash Football'' (also known as Super Mario Strikers) - Nintendo GameCube # ''Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time'' - Nintendo DS #''Tetris DS'' - Nintendo DS # ''New Super Mario Bros.'' - Nintendo DS # ''Mario Hoops 3-on-3'' (also known as Mario Slam Basketball) - Nintendo DS # ''Game & Watch Collection'' - Nintendo DS # ''Mario vs. Donkey Kong 2: March of the Minis'' - Nintendo DS # ''Yoshi's Island DS'' - Nintendo DS # ''Donkey Kong: Banana Kingdom'' - Arcade # ''WarioWare: Smooth Moves'' - Wii #''Wario: Master of Disguise'' - Nintendo DS # ''Diddy Kong Racing DS'' - Nintendo DS # ''Mario Kart Arcade GP 2'' - Arcade # ''Super Paper Mario'' - Wii # ''Mario Strikers Charged Football'' (also known as Mario Strikers Charged) - Wii # ''Mario Party 8'' - Wii # ''Itadaki Street DS'' - Nintendo DS # ''Donkey Kong Barrel Blast'' (also known as Donkey Kong Jet Race) - Wii # ''DK: Jungle Climber'' (also known as Donkey Kong: Jungle Climber) - Nintendo DS # ''Super Mario Galaxy'' - Wii # ''Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games'' - Wii # ''Mario Party DS'' - Nintendo DS #''Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' - Wii # ''Dr. Mario & Germ Buster'' (also known as Dr. Mario Online RX) - Wii (WiiWare) # ''Mario Kart Wii'' - Wii # ''Mario Super Sluggers'' - Wii # ''Wario Land: Shake It!'' (also known as Wario Land: The Shake Dimension) - Wii # ''Captain Rainbow'' - Wii # ''New Play Control! Donkey Kong Jungle Beat'' - Wii # ''Dr. Mario Express'' (also known as A Little Bit of... Dr. Mario) - Nintendo DSi (DSiWare) # ''WarioWare: Snapped!'' - Nintendo DSi (DSiWare) # ''Pyoro'' (also known as Bird & Beans) - Nintendo DSi (DSiWare) # ''Paper Plane'' (also known as Paper Airplane Chase) - Nintendo DSi (DSiWare) #''Mario Party Fushigi no Korokoro Catcher'' - Arcade # ''New Play Control! Mario Power Tennis'' - Wii # ''Art Style: PiCTOBiTS'' (also known as Art Style: PiCOPiCT) - Nintendo DSi (DSiWare) # ''Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story'' - Nintendo DS # ''WarioWare: D.I.Y.'' - Nintendo DS # ''WarioWare: D.I.Y. Showcase'' - Wii (WiiWare) # ''Mario Calculator'' - Nintendo DSi (DSiWare) # ''Mario Clock'' - Nintendo DSi (DSiWare) # ''Mario vs. Donkey Kong: Minis March Again!'' - Nintendo DSi (DSiWare) # ''Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games'' - Wii/Nintendo DS # ''New Super Mario Bros. Wii'' - Wii #''Super Mario Galaxy 2'' - Wii # ''Mario vs. Donkey Kong: Mini-Land Mayhem!'' - Nintendo DS # ''Donkey Kong Country Returns'' - Wii # ''Super Mario All-Stars - 25th Anniversary Edition'' (Also known as Super Mario All-Stars Limited Edition) - Wii # ''Mario Sports Mix'' - Wii #''Super Mario 3D Land'' - Nintendo 3DS # ''Mario & Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic Games'' - Wii # ''Fortune Street'' - Wii # ''Mario Kart 7'' - Nintendo 3DS # ''New Super Mario Bros. Mii'' - Wii U (Tech Demo) #''Mario & Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic Games'' - Nintendo 3DS # ''Mario Party 9'' - Wii # ''Mario Tennis Open'' - Nintendo 3DS #''New Super Mario Bros. 2'' - Nintendo 3DS #''Paper Mario: Sticker Star'' - Nintendo 3DS #''New Super Mario Bros. U'' - Wii U #''Nintendo Land'' - Wii U #''Luigi's Mansion: Dark Moon'' - Nintendo 3DS #''Game & Wario'' - Wii U #''Donkey Kong Country Returns 3D'' - Nintendo 3DS #''Mario Kart Arcade GP DX'' - Arcade #''Mario & Luigi: Dream Team'' - Nintendo 3DS #''Mario Golf: World Tour'' - Nintendo 3DS Category:Series Category:Bluray's Continuity